


摁指纹

by plzsayhello



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzsayhello/pseuds/plzsayhello
Kudos: 3





	摁指纹

总裁赫x画师海  
一个番外 

————

说要摁指纹的那个晚上两个人也没做什么。  
李赫宰吃完饭洗完澡之后冷静下来，觉得两个人虽然订婚了但好像还是发展得太快了些——他想让李东海有谈甜甜恋爱的感觉。  
至于李东海，说不害羞是假的，但怎么说也是快三十的男人了，想到要和自己未婚夫做成年人才能做的事情也不至于忸怩。  
所以李赫宰掀起他的被子躺进去又把灯关掉，结果只在他额头上亲了一下的时候李东海有点懵。  
“……”李东海迟疑地伸出手指戳戳未婚夫的手臂，“不是说……摁指纹？”  
“改天。”李赫宰给怀里的人掖好被子，“明天要上班，我不能沉迷美色。”

改天也不知道是改到哪天，李东海也不纠结，两个人就过着一起吃晚饭一起睡觉的和和睦睦的同居生活。

周五晚上吃饭的时候两个人约好了星期六出去玩，李东海先洗完了澡坐在自己的床上物色远一点点的公园——他想在早上和李赫宰一起散散步，顺便找一下可能可以画画的地方。

结果找了一会儿李东海就开始玩游戏了。他白天去公司的时候编辑跟他讲了最近找他约稿的单子，忙了一整天都没有开游戏，这会儿正忙着做每日任务，李赫宰出来的时候头都不抬。

李东海玩游戏的时候盘着腿微微弯着腰，正正好好嵌入李赫宰怀里。  
未婚夫的鼻息若有若无地喷到耳后，李东海觉得有点痒，歪了歪脑袋继续专注在他的香蕉车上。  
这个动作似乎让李赫宰有点不高兴，他伸长脖子沿着李东海的颈线亲吻他，亲到耳朵得时候张开嘴含住了他的耳垂。  
李东海的手一抖，香蕉车身后飞出一个香蕉皮掉在赛道上。  
“等一下……”李东海的音量很小，带着若有若无的尾音，在李赫宰听来就是撒娇，“我还有一圈……”  
李赫宰“嗯”一声应了，放开李东海的耳垂，手却又从衣服下摆里伸进去来来回回抚摸他腰侧的皮肤。

“跑了个倒数哦。”  
“……还不是因为你！”李东海红着脸放下手机回过身咬他下巴，还没来得及再说什么就被李赫宰捧着脸接吻。  
“宝宝……我想要。”李赫宰鼻尖对着李东海的，大拇指在他脸颊上摩挲，“今天摁指纹吧，嗯？”  
李东海被他亲得晕晕乎乎，被放开之后失神地盯着李赫宰的嘴唇看，小口小口呼吸着，无意识地舔了舔唇。听到问话之后说了个“好”就又搂着他的脖子亲上去。

李赫宰不知道什么时候把被子堆成了坡，让李东海半躺在床上。他半压着李东海从嘴唇亲到锁骨，舌尖路过了胸口的那颗痣之后在它左下方的突起打转。  
胸口传来陌生的酥麻感，李东海无法控制地发出了声音，指尖插进李赫宰头发里，又无意识把自己往前送了送。  
李赫宰听到他的声音不轻不重地咬了他一下，又开始含着另外一边挑逗他，末了还要舔着李东海的耳垂问他喜不喜欢。  
“喜欢……你别咬……嗯……”李东海情迷意乱，侧过脸找李赫宰要亲，“别咬我……嗯……”

然后李赫宰抱着李东海翻了个身让他在上面，李东海一开始还能撑着身体让自己不把全部重量放下去，坚持了没多久就趴在未婚夫身上哼哼了。  
李赫宰的手从他的背一直下滑，指尖扒着内裤的边边一点点往下拉却没脱掉，这么挂着就把手放到了李东海的屁股上。  
“宝宝……宝宝屁股好软。”  
李东海只觉得害羞，把头埋在未婚夫的颈窝里不吭声。  
真正到李赫宰的指尖探进洞口的时候李东海还是瑟缩了一下，李赫宰侧过脸温柔地亲他脸颊，“宝宝乖，我轻轻地，不弄疼你，嗯？”  
体内有李赫宰的三根手指的时候李东海已经有点忍不住了，他悄悄地动了动想把李赫宰的手指吃得更进去一点，结果当然被发现了。  
“想要了？嗯？”李赫宰又开始舔他的耳垂，“想要就自己把内裤脱了。”  
李东海乖乖照做，刚才的姿势勒出了一点红痕，在昏黄的灯光下看起来特别色情。李东海把自己的内裤脱了丢到一边，又爬回去帮李赫宰脱，然后看着那根伫立着的东西不知所措。  
李赫宰伸长手去拿润滑剂和避孕套，一回头就看见他迷茫的未婚夫。  
那双带水的眸子看着无辜，李赫宰当下只想把人欺负到哭。

正面和后入都不能让两个人有大面积的肌肤接触，李赫宰还躺在那个被子堆起来的坡上，李东海还是那样趴在他身上抱着他。  
下体的两根碰撞在一起，李赫宰掐着李东海的腰让它们蹭来蹭去，听到李东海叫出声的时候才让他换成跪坐的姿势。  
他一只手扶着自己一只手贴在李东海的腰侧，一点一点把自己推进去。  
“赫宰……嗯……有点奇怪……啊……赫宰……赫宰……”  
“不奇怪。一会儿就舒服了，宝宝忍一忍……宝宝太紧了……”  
李东海只觉得好累，他怕就那样坐下会很疼但又不愿意让李赫宰停下来，想着李赫宰说会让他舒服的话委屈地咬他肩膀。  
“嘶——疼吗？弄疼你了吗？”李赫宰放开自己的东西揉他的腰，“宝宝再忍一下好不好，嗯？”  
“都是你太大了……呜……”李东海伸出拳头软绵绵地捶了他一下，“换个……嗯！换个姿势……”

从正面整根没入之后李赫宰搂着李东海的腰把他抱起来坐到自己身上，听他在自己耳边喘息。  
“我们东海里面好紧好热……喘得好性感……”他毫无征兆猛地挺腰，听到李东海短促的娇叫之后勾起嘴角，“叫得也好听。”  
“我难受……嗯……”李东海抱着他的脖子扭了扭腰，声音又奶又娇，“你动一动……啊！”  
“这样你会很累，宝宝躺着好不好？”  
“不要……我想抱着你……赫宰……”  
“宝宝这么黏人。”李赫宰握着他的腰往上提又重重地摁下去，自己配合着挺腰，反复了几次之后把人抱起来站在地上。

“啊……好深……赫……慢点……慢点……”李东海挂在未婚夫身上，双腿缠着他的腰，舒服得头往后仰露出漂亮的颈线。李赫宰凑过去舔了舔他的喉结，没料到李东海反应极大后穴猛地夹紧。  
“嘶——”李赫宰差点射出来，吸了一口气加快频率，一下一下重重地拔插。  
李东海空出一只手抚慰自己的前端，脑子被情欲支配着，只知道跟着李赫宰的动作起起伏伏，“啊……嗯太快了……呜呜不行……好深……老公……不行……啊……”  
被叫到的人听到那两个字抓着李东海的屁股用力地揉了两下，“宝宝刚才叫我什么？真好听……啊……宝宝好会夹……宝宝……老公是不是操得宝宝很舒服？”  
“老公……嗯……赫宰……我要……要到了……啊……！”李东海脑子里闪过一片白光，他卸了力趴在李赫宰肩上大口大口喘气。  
李赫宰感受着包裹他那根的小穴一阵一阵收缩，“宝宝真棒……宝宝夹得老公好舒服……”他有一下没一下亲吻着李东海的锁骨，捏着他的屁股再用力抽插几下也射了出来。

两个人重新躺在床上。  
李东海被李赫宰弄得意识都有点模糊，朦朦胧胧间感觉到身上的人调整了一下位置，下一刻就感觉有只温暖的手握住了半软的性器。  
“赫宰……”  
“在呢。”李赫宰缓慢地撸动两下那根东西，凑上前去亲了亲他的腹肌，“我还想要。”他又把身子往上移舔了舔那两颗已经肿胀的突起，“一边亲一边摸好不好？”  
“呜……”刚才高潮的余韵犹存，现在上下半身都被照顾着，汹涌而来的快感让李东海感到些许不安，他呜咽着叫李赫宰的名字，后者握住他的手柔声安抚他，“老公会让宝宝会很舒服的哦。”  
“想要抱……呜……要抱……”  
李赫宰听了这话坐起来靠着床，把李东海搂进怀里，胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背。  
“啊……宝宝……”李赫宰一手握着李东海的性器一手揽住他的腰，同时用力往后拉，结果就是李东海的屁股猛地撞上了李赫宰的分身。  
“屁股怎么这么软？嗯？老公又想进去了……”  
“那你进来。嗯……等一下……”李东海搭在李赫宰手臂上的手用了点力让他停下，移开他的手之后前倾趴在床上翘起屁股，“你进来。”  
李赫宰突然直面那个几分钟前被他的东西撑开的小穴，呼吸一滞，紧接着就拍了两下李东海的翘臀，哑着声音要他自己坐上来。  
“不要嘛……”李东海回头看他，可怜巴巴的，“我刚才坐过一次了……”他往后蹭了一点拉着李赫宰的手放到他的屁股上，“老公就这样进来嘛，好不好。”

“啊……好大……嗯啊……”  
“喜不喜欢？”李赫宰把整根性器埋进李东海体内，一边亲吻他的脖颈一边重新开始撸动他的分身。  
“喜欢……嗯啊……好喜欢……”李东海脑子里什么都没有，只知道紧紧贴着李赫宰，用屁股蹭他、用双手摸他、用嘴巴亲他、用舌头舔他。  
李赫宰喜欢得要死，任由李东海动情地在他怀里又是扭又是叫，他在李东海快要射的时候让他趴着，捉住他的手不让他摸。  
“嗯别这样……我想射……赫宰摸摸我……啊！啊啊太快了……嗯啊……老公……慢点……嗯！”  
“宝宝乖，老公会让宝宝舒服的……宝宝里面好湿……”他找好着力点一下一下往里抽插，也不顾什么九浅一深的节奏，每次都撞到李东海的点上。在他呜咽着要逃跑的时候搂着他的腰往回收，同时挺着腰狠狠撞进去。  
“我不行了呜呜……啊！赫宰……我好奇怪……嗯啊……啊……嗯！嗯啊……”  
“啊……不奇怪。”李赫宰拔出来，把李东海抱在怀里让他靠在自己身上，“和老公一起射了，摁指纹完成了呢宝宝。”


End file.
